mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rea
Rea (Griego: Ῥέα) o Cibeles, con quien se identificó tardíamente, es la titánide hermana y esposa de Crono, así como madre de Deméter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidón y Zeus e hija de Gea y Urano. Aunque los griegos clásicos la veían como madre de los dioses olímpicos, no la consideraban una diosa olimpica como tal. Los romanos la identificaron como Magna Mater (en su forma de Cibeles) y la diosa Ops. Etimología y nombres alternativos Los etimólogos más antiguos derivaron a Rea ('Ρέα) por metátesis de έρα "suelo"N. Hopkinson. "Rhea in Callimachus' Hymn to Zeus". The Journal of Hellenic Studies. She hid Zeus from Cronus so he would not be eaten. 104 (1984:176-1770 p. 176; the evidence was marshalled by O. Grupp[e, Griechische Mythologie und Religionsgeschichte(Munich) 1906, vol. II:1524, col. II., pero una tradición personificada por PlatónPlato. Cratylus 402b-c. y por Crisipo de Solos Chrysippus, Stoic 2.318, la relacionó con la palabra ῥέω (rheo), "flujo", "descarga"ῥέω, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, on Perseus Digital Library, apoyada por el Liddell-Scott-Jones.Ῥέα, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, on Perseus Digital Library Además, el nombre Rhea pudo estar relacionada con las palabras para la fruta granada, ῥόα, luego ῥοιά. El nombre científico de los ñandúes es Rhea.C. Michael Hogan. 2009. [http://www.globaltwitcher.com/artspec_information.asp?thingid=14 Lesser Rhea: Rhea pinnata, GlobalTwitcher.com, ed. N. Stromberg] Por otra parte, la segunda mayor luna de Saturno también recibe ese nombre. Mitos y genealogía thumb|Rea engaña a Crono entregándole una piedra en el lugar de Zeus Rea y Crono engendraron a seis hijos: Hestia, Hades, Deméter, Poseidón, Hera, y Zeus, en ese orden, pero Crono los devoró tan pronto como nacieron, con la excepción de Zeus, ya que Crono sabía de Gea y Urano que estaba destinado a ser destronado por sus propios hijos de igual manera que él había hecho con su padre. Cuando Zeus iba a nacer, Rea buscó a Urano y Gea para trazar un plan para salvarlo, para que Crono recibiera su venganza por los actos frente a Urano y sus propios hijos. Rea dio a luz a Zeus en Creta, dándole a Crono una piedra envuelta en pañales que se tragó rápidamente. Entonces escondió a Zeus en una cueva en el monte Ida en Creta. Según las variantes de la historia: *Fue criado por Gea *Fue amamantado por su primera hermana, una cabra llamada Amaltea, mientras una compañía de coribantes, soldados o dioses menores gritaban y chocaban sus espadas para hacer ruido para que Crono no oyera su llanto. *Fue criado por la ninfa Adamantea, quien le alimentó con leche de cabra. Como Crono gobernaba la tierra, los cielos y el mar, Adamantea lo escondió colgándolo de un árbol con una cuerda, por lo que se suspendía entre tierra, mar y cielo, haciéndolo invisible a su padre. Zeus obligó a Crono a vomitar a los otros hijos en el orden inverso en el que los había devorados, siendo el último la mayor, y primero, la piedra, que se le dejó a Pitón en las cañadas del monte Parnaso para convertirse en una señal de los hombres mortales. En algunas versiones, Metis le dio a Crono un emético para obligarle a vomitar los niños, o Zeus le abría el estómago. Entonces Zeus liberó a los hermanos de Crono, los gigantes, los hecatónquiros y los cíclopes, quienes le dieron el rayo y el trueno, que habían sido escondidos por Gea. Zeus y sus hermanos, junto con los gigantes, hecatónquiros y cíclopes, destronaron a Crono y a los otros titanes. De forma similar, en mitos posteriores, Zeus se tragaría a Metis cuando estaba embarazada de Atenea, debido a que la profecía decía que daría a luz a alguien más glorioso que su padre. Atenea nació intacta, estallando de la cabeza de su padre con la armadura completa. Culto thumb|Estatua de Cibeles en Madrid Rea no tenía "un culto local poderoso o una actividad identificable bajo su control".Roller, Lynn E., In Search of God the Mother: The Cult of Anatolian Cybele, University of California Press, 1999. p. 171. Originalmente era adorada en la isla de Creta, donde según el mito, salvó a su hijo Zeus de ser devorado por Crono sustituyéndolo por una piedra y confiándoselo a los coribantes. Estos sirvientes se convirtieron en la guardia personal de Zeus y sacerdotes de Rea. Su bailes y cantes rítmicos y estridentes acompañados del tympanon (un tipo de pandereta), los choques de escudos y címbalos provocaron un estado de éxtasis religioso. Quizás sea el origen del uso del tympanon en los ritos de Cibeles; en épocas históricas, la similitud entre las dos diosas estaban tan marcadas que algunos griegos consideraban a Cibeles la equivalente a Rea, quien había dejado su hogar en el Monte Ida en Creta y había huido al Monte Ida en Frigia para escapar de Crono.Roller, Lynn E., In Search of God the Mother: The Cult of Anatolian Cybele, University of California Press, 1999. p. 171. See also Strabo. Geography, 469, 12. Virgilio muestra una visión opuesta,Virgilio. Eneida, iii. siendo probablemente cierto que los contactos culturales con el continente llevaron a Cibeles a Creta, donde se transformó en Rea o se identificó con una diosa local y sus ritos. Atributos, asistentes y curiosidades Como diosa de la naturaleza y la fecundidad, le estaban consagrados el león, el roble y el pino. Sus asistentes eran los Curetes y las ninfas hijas de Meliseo, que protegieron a Zeus niño de Cronos. Su principal centro de culto fue Creta y fue representada en el arte como una mujer madura entronizada con un tambor y una corona adornada con torres, en un carro tirado por dos leones. Uno de los satélites medianos helados del quinto planeta del Sistema Solar, Saturno, se llama Rea al igual que uno de los montes de Venus. Los cráteres de la superficie de la luna Rea tienen nombres de dioses creadores o celestes de diversas mitologías. Además, el asteroide 65 se llama Cibeles y el 2736 Ops, nombre que también lleva una de las coronae de Venus. Representación en la literatura antigua En Homero, Rea es la madre de los dioses, aunque no la madre universal como Cibeles, la Gran Madre Frigia con la que se identificó posteriormente. En Argonauticas de Apolonio de Rodas, la fusión entre Rea y la Cibeles frigia es completa. El vidente Mopso le dice a Jasón en Argonauticas: "Pues gracias a ella están bien probados los vientos y el mar, y toda la tierra en sus cimientos, y la morada nevada del Olimpo; A ella incluso, cuando asciende de los montes al cielo anchuroso le cede su puesto el mismísimo Zeus Cronida, y lo mismo también los demás Inmortales felices veneran a esta diosa terrible..."; Jasón escaló a su santuario en lo alto del Monte Díndimo para ofrecerle un sacrificio y libaciones para aplacarla para poder continuar el viaje. Para su témenos trajeron una imagen de la diosa, un xoanon, del tocón de una vid. Allí ellos habían "invocado a la muy soberana Madre de Díndimo, la que habita en Frigia, y a Ticia también, y a Cileno, los únicos que reciben el nombre de Guías del Destino y ocupan el asiento al lado de la Madre Idea entre la gran multitud que forman los Dáctilos Ideos cretenses". Saltaron y bailaron en su armadura: "Desde entonces ya siempre aplacan los Frigios a Rea acompañándose con rombo y tamboril." Referencias Categoría:Titanes Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Descendientes de Gea Categoría:Descendientes de Urano Categoría:Amantes de Cronos Categoría:Dioses de la tierra Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad